


Months

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belated Declarations of Love, F/F, Femlock, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, Johnlock Roulette, Post-Reichenbach, Recovery, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Sherlock's death, Jo begins to recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Months

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324503) by [JamiAlexandra7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7). 



Two months after Sherlock's death, Mycroft Holmes approached Jo with the business card of a therapist - he had personally vetoed the shortlist - and unshakeable calm. He let Jo rage and scream at him, silently accepted all of the blame, and then suggested that Jo seek help. Almost entirely against his will, Mycroft had come to care about the woman who had been so good for his little sister, and was reluctant to see her spiral further into depression than she already had.

Six month after Sherlock's death, and after four months of therapy, Mycroft was back in 221b with a job offer: a month of retraining, and some physical therapy if necessary, and Jo could start full-time in A&E at Saint Mary's. With barely a moment's hesitation, Jo accepted. The therapist Mycroft had sent her to had done wonders, and Jo was doing better than she had in ages - possibly since before she'd joined up to serve Queen and Country. But she was bored: she still missed Sherlock terribly, and locum work was driving her out of her skull with scrapes and sniffles.

Eight months after Sherlock's death and still seeing her therapist regularly, Jo had finally admitted - to herself and out loud, to Sherlock's headstone - the feelings for Sherlock that she had been stubbornly denying since they'd moved in together. It hadn't been easy, and Jo had gotten embarrassingly angry at Dr Michaels the first time she had brought up the subject (bisexual with slight preference a for men sexually had been old news, but that relationships with women were more fulfilling and successful had been a bit of a, well, _guided realization_ ), but she'd finally come to terms with the guilt and resentment she'd felt for not telling Sherlock sooner - for not telling her before she'd been forced to watch her fall.

Ten months after Sherlock's death, Jo felt like a bit of an idiot walking up the hill to Sherlock's grave with a bouquet of wildflowers. That morning, she'd woken up smiling from a dream that had ended with her and Sherlock curled up on the couch at Baker Street with wine and Chinese food - not that that, or any dream of Sherlock, for that matter, was uncommon for Jo - and gone for a run before work. Her shift had flown by; all of the staff had seemed to be in a good mood, and, despite three car crashes (amongst other things) coming in, they hadn't lost a single patient that day. In short, it had been a rather fantastic day, and Jo wanted to tell Sherlock about it. She still visited every Sunday with Mrs Hudson, of course, but they rarely stayed for more than a few minutes, and today she wanted to tell Sherlock everything that had happened since she'd left. Jo approached the gravestone smiling, bouquet hidden behind her back (as if that would fool anyone, let alone Sherlock), and kissed the top of it, idly wishing she'd kissed the top of Sherlock's head while she'd had the chance. Setting the flowers down, Jo sat cross-legged and began to talk.

Two hours later Jo wiped the last traces of tears off her face and stood, slightly stiff from having sat on the hard ground for so long. Touching her fingertips to the engraved name gently, Jo turned to leave, saying, "I'll see you Sunday, love," under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on the trend of changing my own fics to femlock.
> 
> Please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
